New Beginnings
by GreenNinja23
Summary: The war is over and the city is safe. Now our favorite Abnormals have another challenge to face. Pregnancy! Just a few one shots during Annabeth's pregnancy. It'll only be around ten chapters! 1\2 sequels for Controlling What's Inside!
1. Protectiveness

**Hey guys! So this is the first promise I made! You could kind of count this as a sequel. It's taking place after the war! Basically all this is, is a few fluffy one shots about Annabeth's pregnancy. I didn't get to add a lot of romance in Controlling What's Inside so I'm making up for it now! :)**

**Main topic: Percy being overprotective. **

**(Each one shot will have a theme. Or main idea.)**

**The next one shot will be based around her finally getting a bump.**

**Ideas are welcome! If you wanna have something included or have a good idea for a main topic just review or PM me! :) Enjoy guys!**

* * *

_Annabeth Chase:_

"Percy that really isn't necessary. I can do it myself." He ignored me and continued to make me the sandwich I wanted.

It's been about two weeks since the war and when I told everyone. They were…shocked at first but everyone seems pretty open to the idea. Grover had smirked and teased me. Apparently he could sense the attraction when we were all gathered in his office. Pssh what does he know anyway?

After Percy regained consciousness he started to fuss and worry over me. It's a weird change. Nobody really made sure I was staying healthy. Nico just assumed I did and Ernie never saw me enough.

He checked my forehead and checked my eyes (Don't know why) before I just took his hand and placed it on my stomach. That did it. He froze, his glazed over eyes zeroed in on my stomach. He blinked a couple of times before smiling. All was well when we hugged teary eyed.

Nico of course started a group hug tauntingly so I flicked him in the head; all with my arms still around Percy.

Now I'm in my tenth week and Percy still hasn't calmed down. He's either staring at my stomach sometimes without even blinking or doing everything for me. Granted most of the time I'm pretty tired but I can still pull my own weight. I'm not helpless because I'm carrying the Water's kids.

"No no you go lay down. You said you were tired right? Why not take a nap?" I sighed and rubbed my temples. Walking out of the kitchen I shook my head.

I sat down at one of the tables in the back of the pizzeria. Ernie gave me a grin and a teasing look as he flipped a pizza around. I playfully glared at him; my hand moving to rest on my stomach. I almost don't notice sometimes that I'm doing it.

Suddenly I felt the rush of air. Smiling I waited until he was fully formed and smirking at me from across the table.

"Hey there baby Momma. I had a weird feeling that you might need some rescuing."

I glanced back at the kitchen and nodded. I love Percy but he's almost smothering me with kindness. Me being me I can't handle that much. I did write him a quick note and stuck it on the doorway before Nico took my hand and shadow traveled us out of the pizzeria.

0~0~0~0~0

"See now you can tell them that you had smoothies on a roof when you were pregnant with them."

I rolled my eyes and took a quick look down. We weren't too high up, barely a story. If I wasn't pregnant I'd probably just jump off. I took a quick sip of my smoothie and tried to ignore the wave of nausea. I don't always get it in the morning.

"Hey you okay?" Nico asked carefully, his hand lightly gripping my shoulder. I nodded and turned to look at him.

"Yeah just uh…Just a little nauseous."

"Do you wanna get down?"

A breeze blew by and I shook my head. I felt a little better as the cold air floated around my skin. Nico shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

"So when do you find out the sex of these two?" He asked placing a gentle hand on my stomach. I looked down and shrugged.

"Medically? Not for a while-"

"-But being an Abnormal?" He finished for me. I smirked.

"I can find out whenever I want. I can just go see Rachel. She said she owes us all one big answer for saving her favorite shack."

Nico chuckled and we fell into a comfortable silence, occasionally sipping our drinks. This has to be my favorite thing about Nico. We can sit in silence for hours and still have a good time together. He doesn't ask stupid questions and doesn't demand answers. The perfect best friend for a fire Abnormal.

"_Annabeth Chase!" _An irritated but worried voice shouted below us. Nico snickered and gestured down with his head. When I saw the familiar mop of black hair I shut my eyes.

"Dammit." I muttered as Nico took my hand. Seconds later I was standing in front of a fuming Percy. He let his anger fade for a second so he could check me over then it came back to him. He took my hands as he turned to glare at Nico.

"Stop kidnapping my girlfriend dude." My skin tingled with excitement. We've never really labeled each other. Nico held his hands up in a defense pose, a smirk still on his lips.

"Seriously Annabeth you need to be back in bed resting! Ernie and I can take care of you and the babies."

I sighed and slowly slid my hands out of his grasp. He turned to look at me surprised. I shot a look to Nico.

"Right. I'll see you later?"

I nodded and he saluted before disappearing, the familiar black mist still in the air. I looked at the ground for a minute. Percy's breathing was weird.

"Annabeth?" He almost choked out. His voice sounded defeated. My eyes snapped up to meet his. Mine held confusion while his held utter heartache.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked slightly panicking. He shook his head and gave me a look.

"You're ending things right?" My shoulders slumped relived and I rolled my eyes. Stupid Water… "You're leaving me for Nico right?"

I crossed my arms, an amused smirk on my face. He didn't notice. He was pacing and nervously ranting.

"I mean I know you guys are best friends and technically he was here first but really Annabeth? After everything we've been through? I mean I didn't take a knife for you like Luke did- though I would have!- and I didn't lose my hand for you but I thought…I mean I thought I was enough…We even…"

I sighed and smiled softly. I was waiting for this to happen. I mean a girl can only sneak off with her guy best friend for so long before the boyfriend gets crazy. I poked his shoulder.

"Are you done now?" I asked somewhat teasingly. He looked up at me and when he noticed my smile I saw him relax.

"Geez Seaweed Brain _I'm _the one who's supposed to be hormonal remember?" My eyes widened slightly and I prayed to the Gods he wouldn't notice. He opened his mouth to retort but then froze. Crap.

"Wait…What was that?" I shuffled nervously and waved my hand around.

"You know pregnant woman get emotional?" I laughed awkwardly. "Yeah get ready for that one Sea- I mean you stupid Water."

Percy grinned; absolutely ecstatic. He pointed an accusing finger at me.

"What was that?"

I shook my head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

I thought it wasn't possible but apparently I underestimate the Water. His smile grew and he took a small step towards me.

"No you called me 'Seaweed Brain' you gave me a personal pet name!"

I took a step back, now closer to the building Nico and I were on. I shook my head and mustered up my scariest glare.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"So what?" I snapped. A small blush forming on my cheeks. Percy smiled brightly, his eyes twinkling. He cornered me against the wall.

"So that was the cutest thing ever! I have to give you one." I playfully shoved his face away from mine and shook my head.

"Ugh don't call me cute. And no nickname. You already call me Fire Girl sometimes."

"And you call me your Stupid Water. Those are technically what we are. My head isn't full of seaweed…Well not most of the time."

He smirked at me and placed a lingering kiss on my lips. I rolled my eyes but took his hand in mine and started to tug him back in the direction of the pizzeria. He was still smiling as I dragged him across the sidewalk.

"Whatever. C'mon your kids are telling me its dinner time."

0~0~0~0~0

Since Ernie had quite a few customers Percy and I decided to eat up in my room. In the back of my mind I faintly remembered to talk to Percy about living arrangements. I can't take care of two kids in this small room.

I was propped up on my bed while Percy ate in my desk chair. He swirled around to smile at me. Before swirling back. I rolled my eyes and took another bite of my pizza. Chewing I thought back to my time with Nico. I felt a little bad. I wanted to get away from my Water.

"Hey can I talk to you for a sec?" Percy nodded and he gave me his attention. He glanced down at my stomach nervously.

"Is everything okay? Are you feeling sick? Do I need to call Will? Hold on stay right there." He stood up and I quickly followed. I stood in front of the door, my hands held out in front of me.

"Hey everything's _fine _calm down! Look this is what I wanted to talk to you about."

He looked confused (when doesn't he though) and sat down. I brushed a few black hairs out of his face and placed a butterfly kiss on his forehead before sitting across from him.

"Listen. I love that you care about me and want to take care of me. I respect you for taking responsibility for this and for them." My hand drifted down to my stomach. "But look you gotta lighten up. I'm not some damsel in distress! I can make my own sandwiches and do more than just 'rest' all day. I'm pregnant not dying."

Percy crouched in front of me, his hand sliding over the one on my stomach. He sighed and placed his head on my right leg, my free hand absently started to run my fingers through his hair.

"I know I'm sorry…But Annabeth I put them in there! I need to take care of you so they can be healthy. I mean…I'm going to be a Dad. That's my job right? Protecting my family?"

"Yeah I guess it is…" I sighed and patted his shoulder so he looked up at me. I smiled slightly and pointed a finger at him.

"This is what we're going to do. You're going to take care of me _within reason._ I'm not defenseless so you have to let me do some things on my own.I can get up to make my own food. But if…_I don't know_… you made it while I was asleep I couldn't argue with you and eat it when I woke up right?"

Percy smiled finally seeing where I was going so he nodded.

"Okay deal. I'll tone it down a little. I'm just….I _know _how hard it is for Abnormal Moms to carry one kid let alone two. I just want to make sure you're safe and healthy."

"I am. I take care of myself…And now I have a Seaweed Brain to help me."

Percy chuckled and quickly kissed me. I hummed against his lips. He was smirking when we pulled away.

"Yeah just watch it Chase. I'll come up with a name for you too. I'll hit ya when you least expect it."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah right.

0~0~0~0~0

Percy had called his Mom and told her he was spending the night. We already went through the awkward "Hey Mom this is my fire Abnormal girlfriend and she's pregnant.' Talk as soon as she got back. First a war then finding out she's going to be a grandparent? She really missed a lot of shit when she was gone.

I was sleeping soundly curled up against Percy when he bolted up out of nowhere. I screamed as I was jerked upwards.

"Wise girl!" He shouted happily. He looked down at me poking my nose.

"You're my _Wise Girl!_ Ha! I knew I would think of it."

I glared and seconds later he was on the floor a footprint imbedded in his back. I grabbed my blankets and curled them around me. As I shut my eyes again I mumbled.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain…"

I could _feel _Percy's smile.

* * *

**It's still a PJO fanfic so how could I _not _include their nicknames? :3 **

**Oh in Controlling What's Inside I could never find a good place to write it in but I wanted Percy to be a little insecure about Nico. I mean he and Annabeth are always running off together. Sometimes without telling anyone! Wouldn't you be scared? **

**So the plan at the moment is a daily update. Since this story will only be around ten chapters that is the plan. But you know things happen so don't get mad if I can't update daily. **

**Anyway. Review or PM any ideas you might have!**


	2. Baby Bump

**Hey guys! Back with our daily Percabeth fluff! Thank you to _d4angermouse, EnvyNV and babyelove _for reviewing!**

**Sorry this update was so late in the day! But it's ten forty so it's still today. I'm pretty sick, can barely talk so I've been sleeping all day. The chapter was typed up around eight so it was ready to go but as I finished it dinner was ready and yeah just all this stuff. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter topic: Getting the baby bump.**

_**WARNING:**_**It's suggestive but doesn't go into detail. **

* * *

_Annabeth Chase:_

I slowly crept away from the bed and headed for my bathroom. Percy continued snoring and rolled over as I shut the door. I sighed and turned on the shower before looking at myself in the mirror.

I won't lie. Nico was right. I did have some sort of _glow _on my skin. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and shook it around. I only froze when I took off my shirt. Of course I knew it would happen. I was just kind of hoping I'd have another month or so.

I'm fourteen weeks and three days into my pregnancy and my stomach has already formed a baby bump. I rubbed it carefully as I took my pants off. I can't stop staring at it. I climbed into the shower and let the warm water wash over me. Shutting my eyes I found my hands slowly roaming over my midsection.

I knew it would happen. It was going too eventually. Before I could kind of pretend I really wasn't pregnant. I used to have mixed feelings about it. I mean when I give birth I'll be eighteen but that's so _young _to have a baby. Let alone two! If one of them is a fire Abnormal like I am…If they get their powers at an early age like I did I'll be in my early twenties dealing with it.

But now seeing and feeling this bump…Knowing two little people that Percy and I created are in there? I find myself…excited. Will they have my eyes or Percy's? Will they be carefree and happy like Percy or serious and mature like me? I can't believe I have to wait another seven months to meet them.

"Annabeth?" A tired voice asked from the bathroom door. Crap. Percy slowly opened the door and I flung the curtain over so he couldn't see me.

"How long have you been up?" Percy asked tiredly. I coughed awkwardly. Percy hasn't seen the bump yet. I'm nervous to see how he'll react to it.

"Only a few minutes. I just needed a shower." I replied coolly. I could hear Percy rummaging through my small cabinet. Probably for some toothpaste.

"Okay…So how are you three doing?" I shrugged and started to wash my hair. Percy started to brush his teeth.

"We're okay."

For the next five minutes or so I showered peacefully and Percy got ready for the day. We go back to school in four days so we're enjoying the free days while we have them. When all the soap was washed out I grabbed my body wash and popped the cap. On the other side of the curtain I heard ruffling.

I yelped in surprise when the curtain was pulled back. A shirtless Percy smirked at me. My arms wrapped around my stomach hiding the bump. His eyes flashed down to my chest quickly.

"You know normally girls cover their boobs not their stomach." I glared at him but he just started to pull off his pants before climbing into the shower with me.

"Um hello? Did I say you could invade my shower?" I asked irritably. Percy chuckled, his hands gripping my forearms.

"No but I need a shower too and why waste precious water? Not to be cliché or anything but who cares? We've both seen it all before."

I turned around so my backside was to him. He started to wash his hair. My arms were still covering my stomach. I needed to wash this stuff off my skin then get out.

"I care because I was enjoying my shower!" I cried out a little defensively. Percy chuckled again and tilted his head back. His hair darkened as the water washed out the soap.

"But you're not now? C'mon Annabeth I'm your Water. I make everything better." I rolled my eyes and resisted showing him my flame. It wouldn't last long under the water and then I'd be exposing myself…further then I am now.

"Whatever. Can you just hurry up? I have crap on my skin that needs to be washed off."

My back was still to Percy so I didn't see his arms reach out for me. He tugged me closer to him and I felt the warm water gliding down my skin. Percy smiled at me and I rolled my eyes again. I stood in an awkward position, my arms over my stomach. Percy noticed and gave me a weird look.

"What's wrong Annabeth? Why are you standing like that?"

My eyes looked up to lock with his and I sighed before slowly removing my arm and showing him the bump. His eyes moved down slowly and froze on the bump. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. It was pretty noticeable. Percy slowly reached out for it, looking at me for permission. I nodded and he gently touched the bump, gasping in happiness. I smiled when I saw his happy reaction and all worry washed down the drain.

"Hey little guys. It's Daddy…. Wow you're growing so fast aren't you? Yes you are." Percy whispered cutely against my skin before standing up and hugging me tightly. I wasn't going to tell him they don't really have ears yet.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? This is great!" He pulled away to see my face but his arms were still wrapped around me.

"I was scared. I wasn't sure how you would react…I felt weird. I mean I've always been a pretty thin person mostly from all the running and training but now I have this bump and I didn't know if you would look at me differently or..." I trailed off, my cheeks heating up slightly.

Percy smiled comfortingly before gently kissing me. My eyes fluttered open when he pulled away. His hand came down to rest on my stomach.

"Don't be insecure. You look beautiful. You always do. And how could I not be happy about this? This is living proof that you and I love each other! I put them in their Annabeth! We made them! You've made me the happiest Abnormal there is because you've given me a family."

I smiled but my stomach twisted awkwardly. I'm not used to having heart to hearts like this. Especially not in the shower….Looking back at Percy and seeing his skin seem to glisten in the water I smiled suggestively.

"So um…I don't mind staying in the shower with you but unless we're going to be doing something worth getting prune-y over…."

Something flashed in Percy's eyes and he smiled. He slowly pressed me up against the shower wall.

"Are you serious?"

I smiled somewhat shyly. My hand moved up to scratch his scalp and his eyes closed blissfully. I leaned over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Show me I'm beautiful."

Suddenly his cool lips were pressed up against my warm ones. It seemed right. Our warm fire like bodies joined together under the cool water.

0~0~0~0~0

It was around four thirty when I decided to take a nap. I was having a hard time reading my book and naps make me feel a little better. Nico and I weren't meeting up at the library until seven so I have time.

It wasn't even ten minutes after I laid down that Percy snuck over to me. I was laying in my bed close to sleep when he carefully rubbed my belly. My eyes were shut so I think he assumed I was asleep. His touch was soothing and I adjusted so I was a little more comfortable. I smiled to myself as sleep overcame me. While I dreamt Percy quietly murmured his love to our children.

* * *

**:3 **

**Can't you see Percy doing something like that? Even if the babies couldn't hear him? **

**So I looked up online when women pregnant with twins get their bumps and the majority said around fourteen weeks. I don't know anybody pregnant and I'm only fifteen so I wouldn't know from experience!**

**The next chapter will be Annabeth talking with Percy's Mom. You all can hear the Grandma to be's option on all of this. **

_**NOTE:**_**I've been thinking about the sequel because it'll be published before the end of the month and I've been trying to come up with a power for Jason and Piper's kid. What do you guys think? Like I was going to give their child the ability of flight since both parents can fly but I need an attack. Like Jason could use the weather to attack and Piper threw things and moved things so if the kid were to be attacked it'd need a way to protect itself. **

**Okay well basically I need some power ideas. If you have any review or PM me. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Mom Talks

**Hey guys! I know I'm sucky for not updating but I have a somewhat good reason. My parents have been gone for three days. They went down to California to pick up a car. (My almost twenty year old brother is watching us) So my brothers and I have had the house to ourselves. Seriously it's been awesome. **

**I didn't update because we found my old PS2 and got all these games for it. We didn't move off our couches. We just took turns playing games together and commenting on someone's skills. My little brother is fun to mess with when he's playing Spyro. Anyway I didn't update because I was enjoying time with my brothers. Two of them are heading off to college so I won't see them much in about two weeks. **

**But anyway. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE CHAPTER! :)**

_**Main theme: Talking about the future with Percy and his Mom. **_

* * *

_Percy Jackson:_

I held Annabeth's hand as she carefully walked up the stairs. She was being hesitate because she's in her 18th week. Which I learned is around four months. Her bump had gotten bigger making me happy but she's been pretty tired lately. And headaches happen a lot too, though I may have been the one causing them.

When we got to the door she looked over at me a little panicked. I smiled and rang the doorbell as she squeezed my hand.

Annabeth hadn't really met my family yet. She's talked to my Mom and Paul on the phone a couple times and she went with me when my Mom came back after the war. They know she's pregnant and they know I've been sleeping over at her 'house' to help her out. She hasn't seen them since then though and I figured it was time for a little family meeting. Ernie was coming up behind us as my Mom opened the door.

"Annabeth! Percy! Come in!" Ernie smiled behind us and my Mom shook his hand and introduced herself as Annabeth and I walked in.

The house looked pretty much the same. Some new pictures were up on the walls in nice frames. I noticed with a small smile that one picture of Annabeth and I was hanging above the TV. Annabeth noticed it too and smiled slightly.

Something else Annabeth has been doing since the twins were conceived; smiling. Even Nico thinks she's been happier. I hope I play a part in her happiness…

When Paul walked out of the kitchen he smiled and greeted us. I only let go of Annabeth's hand to hug him quickly. Annabeth glanced around at the pictures while we all settled into the living room. Ernie was sitting on the right of Annabeth while I was on the left. My parents were across form us.

Annabeth's knee was bouncing slightly and Ernie placed his warm wrinkly hand on it to calm her down. He placed his hand in hers.

"So I suppose we need to talk about everything." My Mom said quietly, smiling softly at Annabeth's stomach. Annabeth on instinct placed her hand over it.

"I love her and them Mom." I commented quickly. Just needed to get that out of the way. Paul and my Mom shared a secret smile.

"We know Sweetheart. We just wanted to know your plan."

I smiled over at Annabeth and placed my hand over hers. Our intertwined fingers were protecting our family. I was still smiling at Annabeth when I answered.

"It'll be hard. Especially with two but…We're going to keep them and love them and be a family." I turned to look back at Mom and Paul a little more seriously. "With the war over and the city safe we can finally have a relatively normal life. I can even get a job out of high school."

I held up my hand and created a small ice disk to demonstrate. I really could get a job easily; as long as it involved water. Or healing somebody. I should talk to Will…

"I have a couple jobs lined up already. Though they're for a furnace…It pays." Annabeth said quietly; only a small joking tone laced in her voice. Ernie smiled over at her.

"Annabeth my dear you know I won't let that happen. You can work at the pizzeria for pay." She quickly opened her mouth to protest but the old friend squeezed her hand. "And when the day comes that I can't take care of her anymore she's yours."

Annabeth's mouth was open and her eyes wide. She shook her head lightly and smiled.

"You…You want to give me the pizzeria? Ernie I couldn't run it by myself." She told him worriedly. He glanced at me.

"But you're not by yourself anymore are you?" He then glanced at her stomach. "And it's going to be a few years away. These two can help you."

Annabeth smiled down at her bump before giving a tight one arm hugged to her father figure. Paul and my Mom shared a smile with me. Mom stood up, grabbed the remote and handed it to Paul.

"Here why don't you boys find something explosive or sporty to watch huh? Annabeth you wanna help me with dinner?"

Annabeth took a nervous breath before nodded quietly. She slowly stood up to follow my Mom but I tugged on her hand. She looked back down at me a little worriedly. I leaned up to kiss her sweetly. I could tell she felt awkward kissing in front of Paul and Ernie so I didn't make it long. When I pulled away I mouthed.

"I love you." To her. She smiled and I could tell she felt a little better. I watched her backside shamelessly as she walked into the kitchen. Ernie caught my gaze and smacked the back of my head. I smiled goofily and rubbed my hands together as Paul grabbed the poker cards.

_Annabeth Chase:_

I quietly followed Mrs. Blofis into the kitchen. I could smell chicken cooking and I thanked the Gods the twins didn't have a problem with chicken. I have to worry about barfing up a lung when I come close to the 'wrong' food.

I noticed a little confused that everything she made for dinner was something I could actually eat and enjoy. She caught my gaze and smiled.

"I called Percy ahead of time. He told me what was and wasn't okay to cook." I smiled awkwardly and rubbed my arms.

"Well thank you then. That was very nice."

We fell silent again. Mrs. Blofis just checked on the food while I quietly watched her. I've never really made anything other than pizza so I couldn't know if it looked right or not. When she looked back at me I frowned and looked at the ground.

I wasn't sure what to say…I haven't talked to a Mother since mine…left. Nico didn't really have a family, Ernie isn't a woman and Helen (Ernie's wife) never really gave me Motherly advice…I'm really at a lost here.

"Annabeth it's okay. I like you. You don't have to worry."

I looked up at her cautiously and she smiled. I had a sad smile on my face. I held up my hand and a small flame appeared. She flinched back at first but soon just stared at my flame.

"Even with this?" I asked quietly. I didn't know if Percy told her what kind of Abnormal I was. I didn't know if she even cared. She might just think of me as the girl who got pregnant with her son.

"Yes." She answered instantly. She gestured to the other room.

"He needs someone like you Annabeth. You balance him out. I haven't seen him this happy in eighteen years. You make him a better man."

Her hand hovered over my bump and I nodded. She gently placed her hand on the round bulge and smiled. She rubbed it lightly as she looked back at me.

"I know this wasn't exactly ideal for you either. I sure didn't expect something like this, this early but I'm happy about it. I can tell you and Percy are too."

She smiled at me again and I finally started to feel comfort from it. It was warm and sincere. She grabbed my hand and held out my palm. She placed her fingers on my open palm.

"I know you don't harm people on purpose. You care about humanity. You saved the city! I'd be honored to have you in my family."

A light blush covered my cheeks and I rubbed my arm awkwardly.

"Erm…Percy and I haven't really talked about anything like that." I mumbled embarrassed. She smirked and shook her head playfully.

"You have my grandchildren in there. You're family." I smiled at her softly and she opened her arms. She hesitated; asking for permission. I nodded and hugged her tightly.

There's something about Mom hugs. They're warm and comforting and you can never be sad hugging a nice Mom. She smelt like honey and lavender and I smiled to myself. I don't really remember what my Mom smelled like but it was probably something like this.

Mrs. Blofis ran a gentle hand down my head. She was petting my hair softly. She placed a soft kiss on the crown of my head when she started to pull away. I was still in her arms when she cocked her head towards the living room and whispered.

"That boy better marry you someday. It's not every day that the savior of New York steps into your home."

I chuckled quietly. I didn't want Percy to hear and ask what was funny. That'd be awkward to explain. Mr. Blofis called for his wife.

"Be there in a minute Paul!" She called out to him. I stepped out of her arms but she grabbed ahold of my shoulders. She gave me another smile.

"Remember Annabeth. No matter what happens you now have a home here. I won't ever try to replace your Mother but I want to be your family too."

I wasn't able to express what I was feeling with words. In all honesty I wasn't sure which emotion to pick. I was surprised, happy, sentimental and a little sad at the same time. I simply smiled and hugged her again.

Because the kids love to embarrass me during the hug I felt small tears building. Damn hormones. I sniffed when we pulled away and mumbled a thank you. She smiled and gestured for me to follow her into the living room.

Percy was instantly standing when we made eye contact. He rushed over to me and wiped the lone tear that managed to escape. Only when I smiled did he know I wasn't upset. The adults ushered us into the kitchen so they could talk.

Percy handed me a water bottle as we sat down. I sniffed again and took a sip. He wrapped an arm around me.

"So what did you and my Mom talk about?"

I placed a hand on my stomach and smiled to myself.

"The future and family. You know…just important stuff."

Percy smiled and leaned back against the seat. He looked over at me thoughtfully. I gave him a weird look when I noticed him staring.

"What?"

"I'm going to marry you one day."

I choked on the water I was drinking. Percy chuckled and lightly patted my back until I stopped. I glared at him.

"What the hell?" I asked somewhat angrily. I was more surprised than angry. I mean who just says that? Especially when I'm drinking something!

"I want to marry you." He said casually. My heart was beating a little painfully in my chest and I think even the twins could tell I was nervous. He's not asking me to marry him is he? In his parents kitchen?

"What?" I asked breathlessly. Even _I _could hear the nervousness in my own voice. Percy smiled at me and took my hand.

"I'm not asking. Well not yet anyway. I'm just telling. I want to marry you someday Annabeth. You're the love of my life and we'll always love each other so there isn't a big rush. But just so you know one of these days…I'll ask you to be my wife. And the four of us will officially be a family."

At the end of his little speech he placed a hand on my stomach. He can never keep his hands off it. He still talks to them while he thinks I'm sleeping. The sound of his voice still helps lure me to sleep.

I quietly took in everything he just said. He wasn't asking me to marry him; just preparing me for when he does. Hopefully it'll happen a little while after the twins are born. After my heart calmed down I punched him in the arm. He winced and looked over at me with mock hurt.

"You _ass. _You just can't tell me crap like that." He grinned and moved a little closer to me. I watched him suspiciously but didn't move away.

"I _love_ you." He drew out teasingly. I chuckled and playfully shoved his face away from mine. He caught my hand and kissed the palm of it.

It took a little willpower but I finally took off the gloves. The scars didn't need to be hidden anymore. Percy's little butterfly kisses tickled the scarred skin. I smiled slightly just as the adults walked in.

"So we've decided on a few things for the next few months." Mrs. Blofis explained happily.

0~0~0~0~0

I grumbled to myself as Ernie and Percy talked happily in the front seat of the car. I placed my hands on my stomach and tried to mentally vent to my kids but then seemed to be ignoring me. Much like how Ernie and Percy were.

Apparently Percy's parents and Ernie decided it would be best if I moved in with them until the twins were born. Granted Percy's house is a little closer to a hospital but Will isn't working there yet. He's going to transfer over in a month or two so he can deliver my kids.

Also Mrs. Blofis wants to keep an eye on me. I'm going to finish senior year online since it's going to be impossible for me to get around soon. Percy is still going to the school then hopefully a job. I protested saying I could take care of myself but the four of them insisted. Even my own Water was against me.

I had a week to grab whatever I needed and move in. I don't know why but I had a feeling something else was going on. Ernie seemed too willing to have me move out. They were planning something and I was going to figure it out.

Percy and I walked up to my room. I was mentally and physically exhausted so I just plopped down onto the bed. I could hear Percy's chuckle behind me but I didn't care. I just took off my pants and snuggled under the covers. It wasn't long until Percy was pressed up against me.

I'm not sure if Percy and I will be allowed to do this over at his house. I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around my waist. He smiled and kissed my hair as we got comfortable. He mumbled into my ear tiredly.

"I love you Fire Girl."

I smiled to myself and adjusted in his arms. Sighing contently I replied.

"I know. I'm fond of you too Water."

* * *

**The next chapter will be Annabeth's birthday. Two big surprises will revealed. **


	4. Genders

**Whaaa? Two updates in one day? (For the same story) Wow! :)**

**No you guys have been awesome so you deserve this. This is an exciting chapter. Not only does Annabeth get an important gift but you guys find out the gender of the twins!**

_Main idea: Gender reveal._

**_Note: I actually looked it up. Twins at this age can hear and wiggle around in the tummy. :)_**

* * *

_Annabeth Chase:_

I sighed and ran a hand through my messy hair. I'm officially eighteen today and twenty two weeks pregnant.

Nico and Percy threw a small party for me. It was basically the Abnormals and maybe one or two kids from school. Not a lot of students were very comfortable with me yet. It was fun though. Percy made me sit down most of the time; which was fine by me. I'm exhausted. The twins were doing little backflips all day.

I received mostly baby stuff. Luckily for us people didn't know what else to get me. We have a lot of clothes and bottles and diapers. We're good for the first month.

But now the party's over. Nico and I are lying on the guest bed I've been sleeping in. Percy's room is across from this one but even his parents know he sneaks in here to sleep in the bed with me. I've gotten so used to him I can't sleep without him.

I placed my hand on my stomach as the twins wiggled around some more. Hopefully they'll stop soon. I really do want to take a nap.

Nico and I were sitting in silence, the room dimly lit. I could hear talking downstairs but I couldn't hear what was being said. Nico looked over at me.

"So anything new with the operation?"

I shook my head and sighed.

"This is the first time I've been left alone. Either Mrs. Blofis or Percy are right up in my space. I haven't had the time to go and look around."

Nico smirked.

"Well with these guys wearing you down I don't doubt it."

I glared at him as he innocently patted my stomach. I lit a flame but he barely flinched.

"Hey!" I protested as he shut my hand. He shrugged and we returned to our original positions. We fell into another silence. Nico was a little below me so my hand started to run through his hair. He glanced up at me but let me continue. I continued to run my fingers through the dark mess until the door opened. Percy smiled at us.

"Hey you two. Annabeth I just wanted to tell you there was one more gift. I need to go grab it but I'll be right back okay?"

I nodded and looked back at Nico.

"Do you know what he has planned?" I questioned. Nico shook his head and sat up. His gaze was on the door when he smiled slightly.

"He's a good guy Annabeth. I'm glad you have him."

I smiled and leaned over to hug my best friend tightly. We were still pretty close together when pulling away. I rubbed his hair teasingly.

"What should I do when I have two good guys?"

Nico smiled slightly before kissing my forehead. He leaned a little closer.

"Smile more." He said softly. I couldn't help but let my lips twitch upwards. Nico flicked my chin as the door opened. Percy was holding something behind his back. Nico stood up.

"I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you Beth."

"Love you too." I waved as Nico shadow traveled out of the dark room. Percy cautiously walked over to me. He pulled out a small cupcake when he sat down on the bed. It had a single candle in it. When I grabbed it I noticed how hard it was.

"What did you make this out of? Bricks?" I asked jokingly He gave me a look.

"_No! _My Mom didn't really teach me how to bake!" He defended. He looked at it again and gave me a small grin. "Though there may be a little cement in there."

I rolled my eyes and he gestured to the candle. I thought for a minute. While trying to decide one of the twins made my stomach flutter. I glanced down and smiled.

_I want nothing but a happy future for my kids._

I wished as I slowly blew out the candle. The room was almost completely dark. I held up my hand and let my flame burn. Percy used the flame's glow to turn on the overhead light. When he saw my flame still burning he gave me a look.

"You know that could be harmful to-"

I glared at him, my flame cracking as it grew bigger.

"If you say my flame may be harmful to the twins I'll deck you in the mouth."

Percy smiled at my threat so it was hard to manage the glare. Only because I wanted too I put out the flame. I pretended not to notice Percy's smile widen. He sat down next to me and placed a hand on my stomach. He leaned down to kiss the bump gently.

Ever since Will told Percy the twins are big enough to hear him he's been talking to my stomach constantly. It'd be weird if I wasn't so huge. But he's excited and it does make me happy to see him lovingly spew nonsense to our twins.

Percy smiled at me again and took my hands in his. I felt something cold in my fingertips.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered as I opened my hand. Inside my palm was the chain from the Amulet and a locket hanging from it. The locket was in the shape of the Yin-Yang sign. Except instead of black and white it was red and blue. Fire and Water. The two colors glowed.

I turned to look up at him both amazed and confused. Percy lifted the chain and placed it around my neck.

"When we were looking for Nico's hand-"I winced a little at the memory. "I found the broken pieces of the Amulet. They were mostly destroyed, almost dust. Only a few pieces were big enough to pick up. The chain was fine."

My hand went up to the locket to touch it gently. When my fingers grazed it the red brightened. I looked over at Percy again now surprised. Did he…?

"One piece was broke in two. One side red the other blue. I grabbed it and put it in the locket for you. Now not only will you be able to gather some strength from the fire side but you always have a little piece of water with you." He grabbed my hand. "To remember me when you need too."

I smiled at him teary eyed. One hand gripping his and the other gripping the locket. He pulled out an open box. Inside two more lockets were stored away. Thin sliver chains and a clear locket. Inside one of them was a red stone and the other was a blue stone.

"I used the other pieces to make these two." He placed his hand on my stomach. "When they get old enough…They can wear them. So you'll also have a piece of them with you always."

I chuckled breathlessly and leaned over to kiss him quickly. When I pulled away I noticed the chain around his own neck. He smiled and pulled out his own locket. It was similar to mine. I shook my head and pulled his head down to meet mine.

0~0~0~0~0

As a Birthday present to myself I decided to visit Rachel. Percy's hand was tightly gripping mine as Rachel placed her hands on my stomach gently. Her green eyes turned white for a second then she removed her hands.

Something flashed in her eyes. It looked like regret or fear but I couldn't tell. She quickly wiped it away when her eyes and smile shined with happiness.

"Congratulation parents to be! I'm so glad you've come to me! Now for your beautiful children. You've certainly had a win. Born first will be your beautiful daughter. But she will not be the one to possess her father's water. Her flame will burn bright like you my Dear."

My eyes widened nervously and the Oracle smiled at me comfortingly.

"But you can handle it. You don't need to fear."

I took a breath to calm myself. _It's better knowing now. I can fire proof my room! _Rachel smiled at us again and I could see Percy's bouncing. He wanted to know the second gender as badly as I did.

"Next comes the bouncing boy. Be warned he'll treat his water like a toy."

I sighed and spent the next couple of minutes excitedly hugging Percy. A girl and a boy. Fire and water again. Rachel's smile now seemed less comforting. It seemed a little strained; though Percy didn't seem to notice.

"You're lives will be filled with love and you will be happy. Annabeth I know you don't like when people are sappy so basically…Your life won't be….Crappy?"

Percy and I both chuckled and thanked the Oracle over and over again. Percy even leaned over to hug her. While she blushed from the contact I looked around. Her shack hadn't changed much. Percy pulled away as his watched beeped. We promised to be back on time.

As we were leaving I noticed Rachel looked guilty. I wonder why? Percy's hand gripped mine and he rushed to the car so we could tell his parents the good news. We're revealing the genders but not the names.

On the ride home I couldn't stop thinking about Rachel's reaction. I wonder why she had that look. Did she lie about something? I let it slip my mind as Percy talked excitedly.

_I didn't have to worry about it for the next couple of years. That damn Oracle should have warned me. _

0~0~0~0~0

Just as usual Percy slipped into the bed with me around nine. I was exhausted and very pleased with this birthday. Percy took his usual spot by my stomach. He insists on talking to the kids before we fall asleep. I smiled and relaxed as he leaned forwarded to murmur softly.

"Hey babies. It's Daddy. By the time you're born you're going to know exactly who I am just from my voice! And you'll love me most." I smacked him in the head but he just smiled.

"So we heard about you two. A boy and a girl huh? Don't worry little guy. Just because your sister is a couple minutes older doesn't mean you can't look out for her. You probably are right now right? I hope you two don't fight inside your Mommy. I mean it would be kind of cool to see two babies wrestle but not if it caused my special pain."

I rolled my eyes and tried to adjust to be more comfortable. Apparently the idea of wrestling makes the twins excited and want to wiggle. Percy droned on about baby wrestling for another five minutes or so until the lights outside the hall went out. Paul and Sally must have gone to bed.

"Well anyway we can talk about that later." Percy finished the wrestling rant. He placed a small kiss on my stomach and I knew he was coming to a close.

"I'll let you guys sleep because I know Mommy's tired. Just…Just know how much Daddy loves you. Mommy too. When you're growing up I promise to give you a great life. Sweet Daughter of mine I promise to help you contain your fire and Son when Mommy's not around you and I can have wicked water fights."

I smiled lazily as my eyes started to drift shut. Percy placed another kiss on my stomach.

"I love you." He mumbled as he started to crawl up next to me. I placed a light kiss on his shoulder.

"Mmm." I murmured. "I know I'm fond of-"

"I was actually talking to the kids."

I opened my eyes wide enough to give him a look. He smirked in the darkness and pulled me closer to him.

"But I'm fond of you too Annabeth. Gosh don't be so jealous."

He better come up with a good excuse to tell his Mom when she asks why he had a bruise on his shin.

* * *

**This chapter needs to be remembered. A lot of foreshadowing is done. The necklaces, Rachel's behavior and of course the genders are all important for the sequel. _A good name would be great to suggest! Right now it's name is Her Burning Flame. _**

**Okay so a lot of you guessed that it would be a boy and a girl. The original plan was just for a girl who had both the power of water and fire but I think that would be making her to OP. And the name I picked for the girl wouldn't make sense if she had both. Anyway.**

**If you guys have anymore requests for ideas for pregnancy stuff I'd be happy to do them. I'm not really sure what else to do. So unless I get requests there's only going to be maybe three chapters left? Maybe two. **

**Be sure to review with those suggestions! Thanks for reading! **


	5. Fear

**I know you guys don't even need to say it. I'm a jerk. It's been quite a while and that's stupid. I honestly don't know what happened. I typed this up halfway had to go work outside then two weeks later I'm opening my laptop again. I lost inspiration for everything. It was crazy. **

**But I'm back now and that's what matters! I started school two days ago but it's Saturday so I'll have the weekend to update! :) I'm almost done with the next chapter to JAHR **

**Main Topic: Someone suggested this: Annabeth talking to the twins then Percy. You see a little bit of mood swings and cravings but it's mostly Annabeth's fear. **

* * *

_Annabeth Chase:_

Twenty eight weeks pregnant. I'm already that far along. I didn't expect it to go by this quickly. Part of me wishes it wouldn't.

Right now I'm lying on Percy's bed waiting for Percy to bring me some food. I insisted that I could make it myself but he didn't want me moving. Granted it isn't as easy as it used to be. Because the twins are now bigger my back is a little sorer and my knees can cramp. Percy helps as much as he can with massages and getting me whatever I need but I sometimes feel worthless. I used to be able to take care of myself without anyone. I don't want people to think of me as weak.

I absentmindedly rubbed my swollen stomach. Percy still constantly talks to the little guys. They even kick in response. You should see his face when they do. It's like he defeated a hundred Kronos's. Nothing can bring him down when he's with the twins and I.

"Um….So Percy thinks that I should talk to you two. He thinks it'll help us bond more." I started awkwardly. I rubbed my stomach again. "But I mean you're inside me. We shared food and sleep and genes. How is that not bonding?"

I only received a slight movement in response. One of them just shifted. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. These are my kids I should be able to explain myself to them.

"I've never done this before." I whispered quietly. My shoulders slumped.

"Obviously I've never had kids before. I'm technically still a kid myself. I've never….I've never had somebody care about me so much."

I smiled at the thought of the goofy Daddy these two kids would have.

"Your Daddy loves me; more than I thought possible. He shouldn't. I was dangerous and mean and ironically _cold _when I met him. I practically hated him. But…He never gave up on me. It was like he knew that if he kept showing up in my life and kept in touch with me…Something bigger than ourselves would form."

I patted my stomach and shifted to be a little more comfortable. The room was still quiet. It was just us three.

"And it did. You two were made." I paused. Now the real issue coming up. I don't regret these kids but…

"I'm scared." I whispered sadly. My eyes started to water and my lips started to quiver. One of the twins started to wiggle as if sensing I was upset. I rubbed my stomach to try and sooth them.

"I lost my own Mother. I barely remember her. How am I supposed to be a good Mom? Out of all the Abnormals I'm the most unstable. And yet the Gods make me have the generation's twins? How am I supposed to control myself and better yet you two? I know one of you is going to be a fire like me…How am I supposed to protect you? I couldn't protect myself; I kept running."

Small tears started to slide down my cheeks. My eyes were so loaded I could barely see anything. My voice was still calm; though it sounded weaker.

"I don't want you two to hate me. If I can't provide for you or love you like you need it isn't because I won't want too it's because I won't know how." I wiped my eyes with a free hand. "I'm just really scared. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to do this."

"We do it together." A quiet voice told me from the doorway. Looking up my eyes connected with Percy's.

No matter how much time passes I don't seem to understand. I've heard of opposites attracting but Percy and I are literally fire and water. I don't understand how someone like him can love someone like me. My broken and defeated eyes were glued to his happy and determined ones. He simply smiled at me and held up a plate.

"You still want this right? It was gross to make." My lips twitched in a familiar fashion and I nodded. Percy handed me the peanut butter, M&M, pickle sandwich and grimaced when I took a bite. I was patted my stomach when Percy spoke again.

"You know you're not going to have to do this alone right? I won't ever let you be alone Annabeth. Neither would Nico or Thalia or Ernie or anyone."

I shrugged and took another bite. Percy's fingers lightly gripped my chin and made me look at him. He looked a little mad but his eyes showed how worried he was.

"What aren't you telling me?"

I rolled my eyes and wobbled forward so I could stand up. Percy stood up too as I set my sandwich down. I angrily ran a hand through my hair.

"I technically wasn't even talking to you. You were listening in." I pointed out. Percy rolled his eyes and shut the door.

"Annabeth you know what I mean. What's really bothering you? Is it about the twins? Are they okay?" He asked hurriedly. He rushed over to me and started to examine me before I could even answer him. I slapped his hands away.

"Of course they're okay! What? Do you think I can't take care of my own children?" My voice squeaked at the end making me wince at my give away. Percy's eyes widened in understanding. Then slowly they softened to the point where it looked like he pitied me.

"Oh Annabeth." His voice was so sad I couldn't help it. I started to cry again. Soon he was hugging me while I cried softly into his shoulder.

"Percy I'm so scared. I don't know how to take care of them."

Percy pulled away from the hug to rub my swollen stomach. He smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

"Looks like you've been doing a pretty good job so far." I rolled my eyes and stared down at the floor. Percy gripped my shoulder.

"Really Annabeth. You're already a great Mommy and they aren't even born yet."

"It's easy to care for them when they're inside of me Percy. How am I supposed to do it when they're running around?"

Percy smiled and gestured to a picture on our nightstand. It was taken a couple weeks ago. Nico and I were smiling at the camera. His smile bigger than mine. My head was on his shoulder and his metal hand was on my stomach.

"You helped raise him." Percy pointed out softly. "You might not have met him as a child but he still needed someone to help guide him. And you did. Nico is a better person today because of all you've done for him."

My lips twitched as I looked over at the picture. Percy squeezed my hand.

"I don't know everything about raising kids but we'll learn together. We'll just go day by day. How does that sound?"

I smiled and nodded slowly; pulling Percy into another hug as I did so.

"Together." I repeated.

* * *

**The ending wasn't the best but meh,**

**Anyway I still need some ideas! Guys I'd love to include anything you would like to see!**

**I also need a power for Jason\Piper's kid. I need a power for boy or girl. It doesn't have to be about mind or flight or anything. **


	6. Baby Names

**Hey guys! So I stayed home from school today (Not feeling to hot) But instead of sleeping I was doing stuff for my Dad and decided to type this up! I feel like you all deserve another chapter! :) **

**Fun news at the bottom:**

_**Main topic: Baby names**_

* * *

_Percy Jackson:_

I slowly walked into my living room to see Annabeth happily eating ice cream. A weird crime show was on the TV; but she seemed pretty into it. I glanced around. Neither of my parents are home and Ernie is working so Annabeth and I had this fine Saturday all to ourselves.

Unfortunately Will wants Annabeth to stay at home unless coming to see him. She's thirty one weeks pregnant; close to eight months! Obviously I won't want to be burned alive so I would never tell her this but Annabeth is huge. My pride swells up as big as her stomach when I see her. Something our love made is growing inside her. I still can't believe it sometimes.

I moved to sit down next to her and she smiled at me before turning to her show. I placed a gentle hand on her stomach and she wordlessly placed her hand over mine.

"Hey I love you." I told her honestly. Her lip twitched but she ate another spoonful of ice cream.

"Yeah I'm fond of you too." She responded distractedly. I smiled to myself. Somehow those words became just as heartwarming as I love you. I sat a little closer to her causing her to give me a look.

"What are you doing?"

I smiled and muted the TV. She began to glare at me until I started to rub her stomach. She glanced down and smiled softly. When she looked back up at me she looked suspicious.

"What are you doing?" She repeated. I smiled again and leaned over to kiss her sweetly. She let me but only for a minute. She clearly wanted an answer.

"Can we talk about names now?" I asked cutely as Annabeth groaned. For some reason Annabeth has never wanted to talk about what to name our children. She's been using excuses for the past two months.

_Not now Percy I'm tired._

_Percy your Mom will be home any second! We can't!_

_Stupid water I'm going to the bathroom! Get out!_

But I wasn't going to take no for an answer. Before she could open her mouth to protest I grabbed my notebook off the side table and handed it to her. She opened it silently but her mouth dropped slightly when she saw all the names.

"I've been writing names down since month one. I've put numbers next to them so you know which ones I like best."

She bit her lip and flipped through all the names never saying anything. When she got to the end she closed the book carefully. Worried that I had upset her I placed my hand on her forearm making her look over at me.

Slowly she leaned over and kissed me, her fingers on her left hand threading through my hair while the right held her up on the couch. I lifted my arms to wrap them around her as she applied more pressure.

She was the one who made the move to deepen the kiss. I let myself enjoy the feeling of kissing Annabeth for a few minutes then pulled away, only allowing my lips to linger near hers for a short time. When I was finally far enough away from her intoxicating smell I asked.

"What was that for?" My voice was breathless and judging by the look on Annabeth's face as she watched me I probably looked dazed.

"The names…That was…_sweet." _The word sounded foreign coming from her lips but I still smiled. She grabbed a blue pen and started to write numbers next to the ones I made in black.

"What are you doing?"

She numbered three names before answering me.

"Just putting in my own option. They're my kids too." I chuckled and nodded; waiting patiently for her to finish. I could see her adding in her own names. I glanced down at a few of them and grimaced. Annabeth noticed and glared slightly.

"Hey you're names aren't all that great either buddy. Half of your eights barely got a two on my scale."

I rolled my eyes and poked her.

"Well at least I don't want to name my child something old. Seriously some of those names belong to grandmas."

Annabeth flicked my ear but said nothing. She just turned back to the notebook and hushed me whenever I tried to talk. When she was finally done she looked back up at her show; which was now over. She frowned and shook her head.

"Man I wanted to see if I could keep my winning streak going." She turned to smile smugly at me. "I'm never wrong when it comes to figuring out who the murderer was."

My eyes flickered to the next episode. I hadn't seen that particular one but I've seen almost every episode of this show.

"I've seen every episode. I already know who did it. But I haven't seen this one."

Annabeth's eyes widened in interest. She turned to me with an unusually large grin. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna make a bet?"

My eyebrows rose even further.

"On?"

Annabeth held up our baby name notebook then pointed to the screen.

"If I guess who the murderer is then I get to name the kids. If you guess you get to name them."

My eyes widened and I was about to tell her how ridiculous that sounded. We could probably agree on two names before the babies are born. But then again…I glanced down at her names and mentally winced. No way was I going to let my kids be named any of those.

"You're on Chase."

0~0~0~0~0

Though Annabeth and I were in the middle of a bet we still cuddled during the show. I couldn't spend an hour next to her and not have her in my arms. We stayed relatively silent the whole time only asking small questions. But the moment of truth was finally upon us. Just before they revealed the murderer Annabeth paused it.

"Okay Water. Place your guess now."

I thought for a minute. Well the girl didn't seem to surprise to see the killer at the door so she must have known him. It wasn't her brother or cousin because they had witnesses putting them at a party during the murder. Her Mom and Dad are both suspects but the Dad seemed a little harsh towards his daughter. He must have killed her because she wasn't living up to expectations.

"My vote is the Dad. If Daddy's little girl doesn't live up to expectations she's _gone! _Besides they were fighting about her boyfriend choice only a day before she died."

Annabeth nodded but smiled.

"Well _I _say it was the neighbor. She didn't like that Aimee was seeing her son either. And she was the last one to see the girl alive. She even had the same murder weapon in her house! It was definitely her!"

I just gestured to the remote with a smug look. Annabeth rolled her eyes but pressed play. Two cops were on screen asking the main character who did it. Annabeth and I leaned in expectantly.

"The boyfriend." The officer stated calmly. Annabeth threw the remote in surprise.

"What?!" We both called out. We glanced at each other for a short moment before looking back at the screen. The officer started to explain.

"Aimee knew whoever killed her otherwise she wouldn't have let him in. Her boyfriend did it. He told us earlier they were having problems and he had a little bit of a wandering eye. Aimee called him out on it and things got ugly. Her Father was paid off by Jason's mother to keep quiet about the whole thing. Aimee's Dad doesn't look bad for having a druggie daughter, Jason's Mom doesn't have to worry about her son's girlfriend and Jason can have the biggest wandering eye he wants."

Annabeth scowled and turned off the TV. She crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back into me.

"That was a stupid episode anyway. But I was practically right."

"But so was I!" I argued. Annabeth sighed and tiredly rubbed her face. She tilted her head back to look at me.

"When you were younger what did you imagine your first child would be? Boy or girl?"

I thought for a minute. "I guess I always saw a boy for a firstborn. But I did want a girl too. The older brother would protect his sister. That's just how I saw things."

Annabeth rubbed her belly.

"Well we have a little girl coming out _first. _Though if he's anything like his father our son will treat her like she's younger."

I chuckled and nudged her.

"What about you? Boy or girl first?"

Annabeth shrugged.

"I never thought about children. But I'm glad our daughter is coming out first."

We both fell silent. Annabeth was lightly rubbing her stomach while I distractedly kissed her head a couple seconds at a time. Annabeth slowly sat up to look at me.

"What if…What if you name the boy and I name the girl?"

0~0~0~0~0

_*One week later*_

Annabeth grumbled as she sat in the corner of the pizzeria. Ernie and the other Abnormals decided to surprise us with a baby shower. I got a job after school but a Walmart stock boy doesn't earn much. So getting all these clothes and food supplies for the babies really will help.

"Annabeth Babe what's wrong?"

"I'm huge whale that can barely move her body anymore."

I chuckled at her description so she glared. I handed her a cookie and sat next to her. I tenderly kissed her head.

"Aww Baby." I mumbled in her ear. "You're a cute whale though."

Annabeth's lip twitched at my lame attempt to comfort her. She rolled her eyes and looked around. When she made eye contact with Piper she waved. The brunette girl huffed and 'refused' to wave back.

"She still pissed we won't tell them the names?" I mumbled into Annabeth's shoulder. I could feel Annabeth nod.

"Yep."

* * *

**Crappy ending but meh**

**So I couldn't think of any 'old' names or a good crime show to use. But whatever. **

**It was a nice little change writing this in Percy's Point of View! And some of you might be like Piper. I promise in a chapter or two the names will be revealed! I'm so excited! **

**Okay so do any of you have anymore suggestions? Because if not I was going to maybe have her give birth pretty quick. I wanted to do two chapters more:**

**1) A little one shot about Nico first getting his daughter Echo**

**2) The Percabeth wedding. **

**(Percy proposed in the last chapter of Controlling What's Inside)**

**So unless you guys have requests this little one shot series will be wrapping up in about three chapters. **

**Then we can start on the sequel! So far the name is Her Burning Flame but I'm open to suggestions about a title name. **

**Review or PM me! **


	7. Hormones

**As one of the only requests I received I decided to do one more update before going with my plan. So I haven't been around a pregnant woman long enough to see her hormones. So I'm just going on a whim here. **

_**Main Topic: Hormones. **_

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

* * *

_Annabeth Chase:_

I flipped through the old book while I waited. Nico was taking forever and we needed to be gone before Percy got home from work. He'll freak out if he knows I'm doing this.

I spent five minutes trying to stand up. I had been sitting on the couch for the better part of the day and my legs were itching to move. Even eight months later my body isn't used to not being able to move constantly.

I felt the black mist before I saw it. I sighed when Nico finally came into view. He smiled at me quickly before taking my hand. Not even a second later we were back in the library. Nico waved his metal hand at the librarian making her go white. Apparently she wasn't used to two teens suddenly appearing in the room. Hmm.

I waddled (I can't believe I'm waddling now Gods…) towards the right section. I passed all the Greek myth and legend books until I found the spot with the Abnormal books. There were only two, both written by the same person. _Martin H. Mercedes. _I looked online for info on this guy and we couldn't find anything. Not even a picture. All I know is that he lives out of state.

Nico grabbed the second book while I continued to flip through the first. I skipped past the information on the Amulet. Guess we won't need that anymore. I sighed as I reread information on fire Abnormals.

"_Dangerous and easily temperature." _I quoted angrily. Nico glanced up at me before reading again. I tapped the table so he would look at me again.

"I'm not moody am I?" I asked quietly. Nico raised a confused eyebrow. But before he could answer I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Aha! You do think I'm moody!" I started to glare. "Take it back!" I held out my hand, my flame starting to burn. The frightened librarian behind us started to speak up.

"Um…Y-you can't h-have a f-fire in h-here!" She stuttered out nervously. I turned my glare to her, a growl escaping my lips. She visibly paled.

"_Out!" _I spit out. She squeaked and ran to the safety of her desk. Well more like hiding behind it. I gasped as tears started to build. I won't let them fall though. Only Percy and Luke have seen me cry.

I turned to Nico with a hand over my mouth.

"Oh no!" I cried out. "I scared that poor woman! No wonder people are scared of me!"

"Uh…." Nico glanced around and put the book in his coat. He grabbed my hand and shadow traveled us back to the Jackson house. Percy was on the phone with Thalia when we arrived. He waved at us but continued to talk.

Only my sniffing made him hang up. He stood up cautiously and took a glance at Nico as he walked towards me. When he was finally close enough he gently grabbed my hands; his thumb running over my knuckles softly.

"Hey Annabeth." He said quietly. "What's up?"

I looked around as I sniffed again. When my eyes landed on Nico they widened. I pulled my hands from Percy's and went over to smack Nico in the arm. He yelped and glared _down _at me.

"Ow Beth! What was that for?" He asked somewhat angrily as he rubbed his 'injured' arm. I pointed a finger up in his face.

"When did you get taller than me? I've always been taller then you!"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Annabeth I haven't seen you in two weeks. I've grown. Besides I'm only like an inch taller then you. Calm down."

"_Don't tell me to calm down!" _I roared. Percy and Nico both flinched as my flame started to burn again. "I'm perfectly calm!"

Percy slowly approached again, his hands covered with his water.

"Don't come near me Jackson! We will not have the smoke alarm go off again!"

Mrs. Blofis didn't like that last time. Percy thought it would be cute putting out my flame with his water _in the house. _We all had to open all the windows and doors for a few hours before it finally cleared up.

Percy glanced down at his hands and the water slowly disappeared into his skin. He looked so cute when he was terrified. I started to chuckle, then that turned into me laughing. I placed a hand over my mouth to try and quiet myself. Nico gave me the strangest look. Which only made me laugh harder.

"Look at your cute faces! You seem terrified!" I gasped out. Nico shook his head before walking into the kitchen. Blaze came walking in from under the kitchen table. I sat on the floor so I could pet her happily.

"Who's a good girl? Hmm? Are you a good girl?" I cooed into her fur. I was so wrapped up in Blaze I didn't see Percy slip into the kitchen.

_Percy Jackson: _

I sighed as I walked to safety. Nico was drinking some water when I sat on the counter. He gestured to the living room.

"What was that?" He asked with a mouth full of chips. I glared and grabbed the bag, grabbing some for myself.

"Annabeth's been crazy these past couple of weeks. One minute she's happy then sad then mad then happy again! It's so weird!"

Nico opened his mouth to comment but I cut him off, not even realizing he was going to say anything.

"I mean it's _awesome _when she's in a loving mood. She actually lets me touch her in her fun parts but when she's pissed or sad I can't even get within five feet of her. She's acting crazy!"

Nico grabbed some more chips. His eyes focused on something behind me, an amused expression on his face.

"Annabeth will be giving birth in a month or so and honestly I can't wait. Not only will I get to meet my kids but she'll finally go back to normal. I seriously can't handle these hormones of hers."

Nico nodded wordlessly, still clearly amused. I brushed it off as I nudged him.

"Not to mention she'll get her body back. Don't get me wrong she's _beautiful _with my children inside her but I sometimes miss her fighter's body."

Nico winced and I gave him a look.

"Dude what are you-"

I heard a growl and an excited bark from Blaze. My eyes widened before they shut almost painfully. Turning around I slowly came face to face with a _very _pissed off Annabeth Chase. I smiled nervously.

"Uh hey Baby. How are-"

I yelped and ducked as a small fireball came at me. I was still crouched over when Nico gave me a "Good Luck" smile before shadow traveling out of the danger zone.

"No wait take me with you!" I shouted as I ran outside. Luckily Annabeth can't move as quickly but she did move quick enough to lock me out.

So that's how my Mom found us hours later. Annabeth was happily eating ice cream with Blaze in the living room while I pouted outside in the light rain.

* * *

**Not my best one but to make it up to you guys I'm updating again today! This time with the most important chapters! **

_**Up Next: The birth! Dun dun dun!**_


	8. Birth and Baby Names!

**The much awaited chapter! Their names are revealed and we can welcome the Percabeth's twins!**

_**Warning: Some cursing.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own guys**_

* * *

_Annabeth Chase:_

I screamed again, the noise seemed to bounce off the white walls and hit me. I was wincing and panting and trying to remember how to _breathe_. Percy and Nico were on either sides of me, their hands gripping mine. Pain filled tears rolled down my face as I pushed again.

"_AHHHH!" _I screamed as a hot searing pain shot through my lower zone.

_*Hours earlier*_

I slowly lowered myself down onto the couch, one hand resting on my stomach, the other gripping Percy's. He smiled as I settled against him. It wasn't hard to see how tired I am. But I wanted to stay up. I owed it to Nico. Today is the anniversary of when we first met. _July 31th. _Normally he and I would go to my field and just talk. But considering I'm nine months pregnant and only two weeks away from my due date, we really couldn't.

But we still wanted to do something. This time though we made it even more special. I smiled to myself as Piper hugged Jason tightly. Thalia was arm wrestling with Nico. Our parents, well Piper's Dad, Percy's parents and Ernie were all talking outside. I could hear Blaze barking outside with them.

I felt strange. I had a weird feeling waking up this morning but today turned out to be beautiful. No clouds were in the sky, the sun was shining brightly and I had all my friends and family with me. I was happy but I couldn't shake the feeling off. Something is going on.

Percy's hand slowly slid over to rest on my stomach. He leant down to kiss my stomach before lifting his head. He kissed me softly, butterflies erupting in my stomach. I felt one of the babies kick, making me pull away and wince. Percy smiled apologetically. He rubbed my stomach.

"C'mon guys. Let's let Mommy relax today okay? No bruising her ribs." He spoke in a baby voice. I rolled my eyes and shoved his face away from my large bump. When I looked back at the other four Abnormals they were all smiling at us. Well everyone except Thalia. Her smile was small but it was there.

I blushed lightly at the attention but Percy smiled at them.

"What?" He asked them quietly. They all moved closer to us. Nico sat down on the floor in front of my feet, he was facing us. Piper and Jason shared the recliner next to us, she was on his lap. Thalia sat on the armrest of the couch on Percy's side.

"You're good together." Piper commented lightly. My lips twitched upwards. Thalia nodded and poked Percy's arm.

"Yeah when I first saw you two together I never thought we'd end up here. I was _sure _Annabeth would have murdered you by now Perce." She said teasingly, earning a small laugh from everyone. I rubbed my stomach and shrugged.

"I didn't like a lot of you at first. I was just afraid of what being close with you would bring. But I'm glad I didn't kill any of you. I'm happy where I am." Nico chuckled and reached his hand out. I took it and pulled him a little closer to me.

"Yeah Annabeth _hated _you guys. She wouldn't even let me utter your names. But I guess that's what a crazy power obsessed Abnormal can give you." He paused and shrugged. "Sometimes…I think if Kronos wouldn't have started a war against the mortals we wouldn't be where we are. Annabeth and I probably wouldn't have anything to do with you guys."

We all let his words sink in. I've thought about that before too but whenever I think about that war I think about what I lost…Who I lost. I sighed as Jason started to talk.

"Maybe…" He commented before shooting a smile at Percy. "But I'd like to think Percy would have eventually charmed Annabeth. Remember he has the 'Jackson Charm."

Percy chuckled and shook his head.

"Well I don't know how well the 'Jackson charm' works. It's either not effective or _too _effective. The first time I tried it on her she threw me out on my ass. The second time she got pregnant."

I snorted and flicked him in the forehead.

"_Please." _I scoffed out. Thalia smirked and shook her head while the others chuckled. We soon fell into a comfortable silence. I rested my head on Percy's shoulder. Piper was the one to break the silence, with a small smirk.

"So Annabeth… I was looking into necklaces for the twins to wear when they got older. But I couldn't pick any out because I didn't know their names. Or even the first letter of their names!" Percy and I both shared a look. "Can't you just tell us? I'm the Godmother! I should know!"

Percy chuckled as Jason kissed Piper's head.

"No we agreed to keep it a secret. You'll know it two weeks when they come out. We told you their genders so you could get clothes. That's good enough."

Piper huffed and leaned back into her boyfriend, clearly annoyed. Nico poked my belly.

"Well things sure will be interesting when these two pop out." I brushed his hand away as the others nodded.

"But when aren't things interesting for us?" Thalia jokingly asked as the parents started to walk in.

0~0~0~0~0

I winced as I felt another small pain shoot through my body. I slowly breathed in and out until it went away. I stared at my refection in the mirror. My eyes falling to my swollen stomach. I shook my head and tried to imagine two babies instead of the extended flesh.

"_Please _not today! You might be ready but I'm not!" I whispered harshly. The others were all downstairs talking and eating cheerfully in the kitchen. I had hidden away in the bathroom because I didn't want them to catch on.

The pains had started about two hours ago. They weren't all that bad to begin with but they slowly got worse. I sighed and splashed some water on my face. I made sure I looked presentable before opening the door.

I jumped when I saw Nico waiting on the other side. A knowing look on his face. I glanced around nervously until I was forced to look at him again.

"So how long have you been having the pains?" He asked quietly, his own eyes glancing downstairs.

"Only two hours!" I defended quietly. "I know what you're thinking. I'm not in labor."

I could feel myself start to panic. Nico was giving me 'the look' telling me that obviously he thought I was. My body was telling me I was in labor, Gods even my kids were telling me they were ready to come out but my mind wouldn't accept it.

"I'm not ready!" I whispered again, this time sounding kind of like a sob. Nico smiled sadly and gave me a quick hug.

"Sorry Beth. You know it doesn't work that way." He took my hand and shadow traveled us to the bottom of the stairs. I could hear the others talking.

"Besides remember what Will said?" I nodded.

At our last appointment Will told Percy and I that when the twins were getting ready to come out they would come out fairly quickly. Apparently Abnormal births can go pretty fast. Most mortals can be in labor for _hours or days _before they give birth. Luckily and unluckily I won't have that curse\blessing.

"But…But I don't know if I can do this Nico."

I tugged on his hand to make him stop. Percy was only a few steps away. Nico took my hands in his. His metal hand was strangely warm. He smiled at me softly.

"You went through so much growing up. You're the chosen Abnormal of this generation, a war hero and a wonderful friend. There's no doubt in my mind that you're going to be a kick ass Mom."

"Is it going to hurt?" I asked quietly. Of course I knew the answer but I would feel a little better if Nico lied to me. It would make it easier to get out of here. Nico sighed and stared right into my eyes.

"Not as badly as everything else did."

0~0~0~0~0

Piper and Thalia calmly helped me into the car. Nico was already waiting in the back while Jason started up his own car. Ernie and Mr. and Mrs. Blofis were going to ride with him and Piper. Once I was in the back with Nico Thalia went off to go get Percy.

After my little talk with Nico my water broke. Naturally Percy freaked out. He started rushing around trying to grab everything we would need. While he did the freaking out for the both of us I sent Piper upstairs to grab me a change of clothes. No way would I go in the car with wet pants and underwear.

While I changed everyone else got everything ready. Piper and Thalia had to help me to the car because I started to have another pain hit.

When Thalia finally found Percy she threw him in the front passenger seat. He wasn't going to be able to drive. She started the car and started to pull out the driveway, the others following. I gritted my teeth as the pain grew stronger. I was gripping Nico's non-metal hand so tightly I thought I might break it.

Percy composed himself slightly and turned to look at me.

"How you doing Annabeth?"

"How the _fuck _do you think I'm doing?" I spat out as my grip tightened. Gods damn this is painful!

Percy gulped and turned back around mumbling about something. We were only twenty minutes away from Will's new hospital but I prayed I could make it that long.

0~0~0~0~0

I did as the nurse instructed as I slowly lowered myself onto the bed. Will was in the hall getting ready. A few nurses were going to help him but most of them were too afraid to even help me to the room.

Percy and Nico were standing in the corner of the room. Everyone else was out in the waiting room. The original plan was going to be both Percy and Ernie were going to be in the room with me but after talking to the man I could consider a father we decided it would be better to have Nico in there instead.

When we had gotten to the hospital the contraction had ended so I was able to calmly walk into the hospital. Nico and Jason helped me into the wheel chair while Percy checked me in. Will was quickly alerted and I was rushed into a room, the others calling "Good luck!" As the doors swung shut.

I checked the clock. It was around nine at night now. Funny how the hours can go by when you're in intense pain. As another contraction started to hit I glared at Percy.

"No more after this!" I shouted as I gripped the metal bars at my sides. Will walked in shortly after and smiled at me. He held up a small needle.

"Annabeth this should help with the pain." Before I could tell him no he gently stuck the needle in my arm. It wasn't long until the pain started to fade.

"Will it hurt the babies?" Will smiled at my concern and shook his head. He playfully glanced around and leaned down to whisper to me.

"No it's a special medication for Abnormal mothers in birth." I nodded and leaned back in my bed. I glanced at the clock again.

"How much longer until they're here?" I asked quietly. Will went down to my 'fun parts' as Percy would describe them and checked.

"You're about seven centimeters so we still have a little ways to go."

I groaned and rolled my head around. Percy smiled at me comfortingly while Nico moved to stand by my side. I only smiled when I left Percy's fingers intertwine with my own. Nico squeezed my hand before going to update the others.

I sighed. I had a feeling this was going to take a while.

0~0~0~0~0

Around eleven is when Will announced it was time to push. I felt nervous and excited. I knew this was going to hurt like a bitch but I'm finally going to be able to meet them! Will had warned me that the medication he had given me might not be strong enough to ease all the pain I would feel. I'm pushing out two though so I doubted that it would be that strong.

The first couple of pushes I just felt a large amount of pressure. It wasn't to unbearable but it made me squeeze Percy and Nico's hands pretty tightly. Will kept reminding me to breath and Percy was mumbling nonsense into my ear. I couldn't hear any of it. My heart was beating so loudly I couldn't focus on anything but the pounding.

"Okay Annabeth one big push here!" Will called out encouragingly. I gritted my teeth trying to bite back a yell. It escaped anyway.

I had never felt so much pain. This was worse than anything I've ever had to endure. And I've been shot before…That's how serious this is.

"You're doing great Annabeth. Just great." Percy mumbled affectionately. I tried my best not to glare at the idiot. This is his fault!

Will gave me a few minutes of rest but soon I was pushing again. This time the pain seemed to grow. It shouldn't hurt this badly! Will mumbled something to the nurse and smiled up at me.

"I can see her head! Keep going Annabeth!" He patted my leg. "You're doing great."

I screamed again as I pushed, the noise seemed to bounce off the white walls and hit me. I don't know how long I was doing it. I could only focus on the pain. Black spots were clouding my vision as the pain increased.

"_AHHHH!" _I screamed as a hot searing pain shot through my lower zone. I couldn't hear what Will said before I blacked out.

0~0~0~0~0

_I glanced around quietly. I seemed to be in some kind of paradise. I faintly wondered where I was exactly and I was extremely close to finding someone to ask but a familiar voice behind me made me freeze. _

_I slowly turned around, happy but disbelieving tears in my eyes. She stood there in all her glory. My memories didn't do her justice, she was even more beautiful then I remembered. She smiled brightly and opened her arms wide. I wasted no time in launching myself into her comforting grip, her flower scent making me cry happily. I had forgotten what she smelled like. _

_I don't know how long we were hugging but I couldn't find the strength to pull away from her. I haven't seen in her so long. _

"_I've missed you." I mumbled quietly. She squeezed me tightly before pulling away slightly so I could see her face, her arms were still wrapped around me. _

"_I've missed you more." She replied just as softly. _

"_Oh Mother I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I couldn't control it! I tried to make it stop but-"_

_She shushed me gently, her finger touching my lip for a second. She smiled and gently kissed my forehead. _

"_There is nothing to forgive. I would do it again if given the chance." _

_I sniffed and started to hug her again. It was then that I noticed my deflated stomach. My eyes widened and I glanced down. _

"_I'm so proud of you Annabeth. Look at all you've accomplished." _

_I looked back up at my Mom. Mixed emotions no doubt clouded my eyes. _

"_Am I dead?" I asked quietly. A sense of dread filled me. "Oh Gods the twins! And Percy! Are they okay? Are-"_

_My Mother chuckled, the sound making my heart flutter I had forgotten what her laugh sounded like. I smiled despite myself while she shook her head. _

"_No you are not dead. You just fainted my dear. I wanted to see you again and took the chance while I had it." She paused and smiled a certain smile at me. One only a Mother can give her daughter. _

"_Your children are healthy and happy. Well they'd be happier if their Mother was awake to hold them." _

_My smiled faltered. Now I was torn. I wanted to wake up to hold my children for the first time. Finally answer some questions about which parent they took after. But I didn't want to leave my Mother so quickly. I've waited for a moment like this for years; I don't want it to leave just yet. _

_Mother seemed to sense my conflict. She kissed my head again, her scent once again filling my nose. I sighed she was going to leave again. _

"_Don't leave me." I whispered. She smiled at me again, her hand reaching up to cup my cheek. Her skin was warm against mine and I was quick to lean into her touch. _

"_Don't you see? I've never left you alone. I've always been right here." She slowly lifted her free hand to point to my heart. _

_The small red piece of the Amulet glowed against my neck. My mind flashed to Percy. He was probably worried. A few more tears slid down my cheeks but I let them fall. I stared at the beautiful woman in front of me, trying to memorize her all over again. She smiled and we hugged once more. _

"_I love you Mom." _

_I could hear a baby's cry and Percy's breathless laughter in the distance. I could feel myself slipping back into the real world. Just before I came too I was able to hear my Mother's soft and caring voice mumble back to me. _

"_And I love you, my little fire." _

0~0~0~0~0

My eyes fluttered open, they were trying to adjust to the dim light in the corner of the room. I felt cold fingers grip mine.

"Percy?" I mumbled as I tried to sit up. Percy nodded and helped prop me against the pillows. Once I was able to look around I noticed the clock. Two in the morning. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, a faint scent of flowers still on my skin. I squeezed Percy's hand before I noticed a few things were missing.

"Where are the babies? Are they okay?" I asked frantically. Percy steadied me and smiled softly. He pressed a button on the side of the bed.

"They're both fine Annabeth. Our daughter was a little too much. You fainted right before she came out. They had to perform a C-section to get our son out."

I sighed and reached down to rub my stomach. I could feel the mark where they stitched me back up.

"So I missed their births." I commented a little sadly.

Percy's smile turned sad but I shook my head. I'm sad I didn't get to see them come into this world but I think I needed that short time with my Mother. I finally feel…whole again. I smiled at Percy.

"I'm okay. I uh….While I was out I was able to see someone again. Everything's going to be okay now."

Percy leaned over to kiss my head.

"Annabeth you'll lose your mind once you see them. They're beautiful."

I shut my eyes and leaned my temple against Percy's forehead. The door carefully opened as Will and a nurse shuffled in. I could hear whimpering and even in the dim room I could see what- or I should say who- they were holding.

I breathed out carefully, new happy tears coming to my eyes. Percy quickly took our son from the nurse while Will handed me my daughter.

I started to smile widely when I finally had her in my arms. Her eyes were shut but under the little pink hat I could see small tuffs of black hairs. Her little fingers wiggled slightly and she whimpered only a minute before cuddling up against me. I was smiling tearfully as I looked back up at Will. He was holding a clip board.

"As of this morning, at 1:07 and 1:13 you two are the proud parents of this generations _beautiful _twin Abnormals."

I shared a quick kiss with Percy as I stared back at my daughter. Percy handed me our son carefully. Once he was sure I could hold both safely he headed out to tell the others the good news. Will smiled at me.

"Congratulations Annabeth." He said softly. I managed to pull my eyes away from my kids to stare up at him gratefully.

"_Thank you." _I whispered quietly. He smiled and nodded before quietly leaving the room.

I stared back down at my children. Both were beautiful. They had their father's dark hair but I had a feeling they would have my eyes. Our son was whimpering and wiggling his fingers. Hmm, easily excited like his father. Our daughter however seemed to be quiet and collected like I am. Or she's just sleeping….It's one of those.

I took a moment to enjoy the silence. Percy was still out in the hall so I was alone with the twins. I was whispering and cooing down at them. I glanced up as a breeze blew through the room, the smell of flowers filling the room. I glanced at the windows. All three were closed. My heart fluttered in my chest as both my children wiggled in my arms.

"Hi Mom." I whispered in the quiet room just as another flower scented breeze blew over me and my new family.

0~0~0~0~0

Once everyone was crowded in the hospital room and each child was cooed over Piper demanded to know the obvious; their names. Nico handed Percy our son while Thalia gave me our daughter. I shared a look with Percy then gestured for him to go first. He smiled down at the blue bundle before looking around the room.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Dylan. Dylan Nico Jackson."

Everyone sighed peacefully while Piper tried to keep her squeals as quiet as possible. Nico looked up at me completely shocked. I smiled at him and shrugged one shoulder. He mouthed 'I love you.' And I nodded mouthing it back. Percy's Mom spoke up.

"What made you chose the name Dylan?" Percy smiled again, slightly bouncing in place.

"Dylan means _Son of the Sea. _We thought it was appropriate… considering."

Everyone nodded and mumbled their hello's to Dylan again before looking at me expectantly. I was smiling down at her as I said her name.

"Adan…Adan Athena Jackson… _My little fire_."

0~0~0~0~0

I bounced Dylan carefully in my arms. You'd think the little Goober would let his Mommy sleep the day they brought him home but _nope_. Adan seemed to sense her brother was up and making a fuss so she decided to also. I sighed and tried to quiet Dylan down so I could take care of her.

I felt the familiar mist and smiled in relief when Nico gently grabbed Adan. I hear a toilet flush down the hall. Good maybe Percy can quiet his son down.

Though I was horribly exhausted I couldn't help but be happy. They were finally here, I was finally holding them. I leaned down to kiss Dylan's soft head. Nico glanced up at me.

"Huh…Never seen one of those before." He whispered. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him.

"It's called a forehead kiss Nico. I thought it'd calm him down."

Adan had fallen back asleep. But Nico was still rocking her gently. He shook his head.

"No. That smile. That's the happiest smile I've ever seen from you."

Before I could comment Percy walked back into the room, he looked as tired as I did. I quickly handed him Dylan as Nico handed me Adan. I kissed her head before placing her in her crib. Her tiny fist was tightly gripping my index finger so my hand was still in her crib. I smiled over at Percy and he leaned down to kiss me before going back to mumbling to our son.

I glanced at my family again before smiling and shrugging up at Nico. He was smiling too.

"I'm happy." I stated matter-of-factly.

And it was true. My heart has never felt lighter.

* * *

**I don't know about you guys but I got a little teary while writing this. So in case you couldn't tell I'm not really sure what happens during birth so...I did my best. :) **

**Well there you go! **

**Dylan and Adan. **

**Some of you already guessed the name Dylan because it's meaning is _Son of the Sea. _kind of obvious. But I was happy that none of you guessed Adan's name. It's pronounced like Aiden but spelled differently. It's Irish for Little Fire. When I found that out I nearly shit a brick. I just fell in love with it. **

**So the next chapter will be the last chapter of this little short series then we can start the squeal! I'm seriously so excited guys. **

**The next chapter will be pretty fun. And I can't wait to finish it. There's a good chance the sequel will be posted before the weekend is over. **

**I'll update faster if I get reviews!**


	9. Wedding (Final Chapter)

**Well here we are! The final chapter of New Beginnings! But never fear! The sequel will be posted tomorrow! It's all typed up and ready to go I just need to think of a title. **

**This takes place three-four months after the ending of Controlling What's Inside. **

_**Disclaimer: Don't own!**_

* * *

_Annabeth Chase:_

I resisted the urge to run a hand through my hair while I waited. Piper would kill me if I ruined her handy work. I glanced at myself again in the mirror and my lips twitched. Piper and Thalia were smiling behind me, Adan standing to my right. I turned to the two and a half year old.

"How does Mommy look?" I asked her quietly. She looked over me silently; her grey eyes scanning every inch. Slowly her upper lip twitched and her eyes met mine. I smiled softly and kissed her head.

"Thank you." I whispered against her soft skin. When I stood up her tiny hand slipped into mine. Thalia and Piper exchanged a smile when there was a light knock on the tent door.

"Hey ladies you ready?" Nico asked somewhat teasingly. The smirk faded from his face when he walked in. His eyes met mine and his mouth opened disbelievingly. I smirked lightly and smoothed down my dress while he nodded his approval.

Echo wiggled in her father's arms. Nico looked down at her and smiled, rubbing his nose into her dark hair. Her tiny hand reached up to grip his hair. Or at least attempt to grab it. Echo's six months old now. Luckily she inherited Nico's dark hair and eyes so she looks like a mini Nico. She's her Daddy's daughter. Nico has gotten better (over time) at being a Dad. With help from us and friendly advice from Percy he's fallen in love with his small Abonormal girl. A small smile was on her face as she gazed down at Adan.

"Yeah we're good. You two want a minute alone?" Thalia asked looking over at me. I nodded and gestured to Adan.

"Hey go check and see if Dylan has gotten into any trouble yet." She nodded and rushed behind Piper and Thalia to the door. Nico handed Echo to Piper before turning to me.

We didn't say anything at first, just looked at one another. I couldn't help the breathless chuckle that escaped my lips. I gestured around.

"Can you believe this?" I asked with a chuckle. My long time best friend shrugged and moved closer to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I never thought I'd see you this happy." He commented as we shared a smile. I turned to gaze at myself in the mirror.

Piper had spent a great deal of time on my hair. The most I've ever done with it is place it in a ponytail. She straightened out the curls only to re-curl them making them look large, clean and shiny. She then grabbed two strands and braided them tying them in a half up half down look. I pulled a few curls over my shoulder to rest on my torso. The braids seemed to give me a halo look. I didn't really do anything for makeup. Piper just put stuff around my eyes to bring them out.

My dress was fairly simple. I'm not a dress kind of girl but I figured for my wedding I'd change things up a bit. The arms were lace and went down to my elbows. The body was as white as pure snow. The dress went down to the tops of my flats. It may be my big day but Annabeth Chase doesn't do heels. If something dangerous were to suddenly happen I wouldn't be able to defend the twins if I was tripping over myself.

"You're beautiful Beth." Nico whispered. I smiled at him in the mirror and slowly turned to face him again. The clock read 3:22 so I have to be out there in eight minutes. Ernie should be here any second.

"Nico I…" I paused. I wanted to tell him something meaningful. The moment practically calls for it. But how do you tell someone how much you love them? How am I supposed to use simple words to express how thankful I am for his friendship?

Nico smiled understandingly. "I know Annabeth. I feel the same way."

I guess since he's my best friend I won't have too. The best thing about Nico is he seems to understand what I'm saying without me actually having to say it. I reached over, careful of the hair and makeup, and hugged the man tightly. At twenty he's my little _man _now. He squeezed me and I could feel him sigh into my hair. When I pulled away I looked up at him. (Damn that one inch) I slowly cupped his cheek while he smiled.

There was a light tap on the tent flap and I looked over just as Ernie walked in. Nico grabbed the hand on his cheek, rubbed his thumb over it slowly then pulled it down from his face to hold it. Ernie smiled at us and walked over.

"Ah." He started with a chuckle, happy tears already forming in his eyes. "How you two have grown."

He reached over and pulled us both into another hug. The comforting scent of pizza dough still lingered on his suit. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead as we pulled away.

"I remember how small you both were when I first met ya! You were just little tikes." I smiled and shared a look with Nico. He rolled his eyes and clamped a hand on Ernie's shoulder.

"Thank you for everything you've done for us old man. You're the father I never had." Ernie nodded and reached his hand out for Nico to shake. Once they let go Nico sent me a look.

"I'm going to go get my daughter and we can start this thing." He headed for the door but stopped when he reached the opening. He shot a smirk over his shoulder. "We mustn't keep your special waiting Annabeth!"

I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to throw a brush at him. He playfully saluted me and left. I let out a content sigh as I looked back at Ernie.

He had small tears in his eyes, only a few managed to roll down his face. I worried started to wipe them away. Once my thumb wiped one Ernie reached up to grab my hand making me look at him. He smiled a fatherly smile; one I never received growing up. A smile that looks so soft but holds so much emotion; the strongest being love.

"What a women you've become my Dear. Your mother would be proud." I could feel tears building, but for once they weren't sad. "_I'm _proud of you Annabeth. I just _knew _you'd be something great, even with the rough start you had."

"Ernie…" I tried softly. But the old friend just shook his head.

"No no I have to say this. I wasn't sure what to make of you at first but I just had a feeling. People like you just don't walk into anyone's life. I'm so lucky you chose to stumble my way all those years ago. You became my family the very first time you 'smiled' at me. And I've had a love for you since."

"I…" I paused and took a small breath. Ernie smiled at me encouragingly. "I love you too Ernie. Thank you."

Ernie's watch beeped and he grinned. He slowly offered me his arm and stuck a wrinkled fist in the air.

"Are you ready to get married?" He asked me somewhat playfully. I hooked my arm through his and gestured to the door.

"Led me down the aisle. I was born ready!"

0~0~0~0~0

The first thing Percy and I decided for our wedding was where it would be. The one place we trained and planned our attack to save the city. The place I actually touched him for the first time, though I was shoving him over. And the place he and I shared a special moment before the war. We chose the field simply because it was the place we fell in love.

We all spent the past week and a half getting everything ready for today. The hardest part was building the little gazebo Percy and I would be under. We made a small stone path leading to said gazebo and lined up a few chairs along the aisle and bought a bunch of flowers to decorate. We placed two tents opposites sides of each other; far enough that we couldn't see one another if we walked out. And we had Adan's small flower girl basket waiting for her.

I was able to watch our friends walk down the aisle before me. First up was Piper and Nico, our maid of honor and best man. Once they were standing on their correct sides Thalia and Jason went down next. Then Grover pulled up the rear with Echo in his arms. Piper and Jason went back to the end of the aisle to stand behind Dylan and Adan. They bickered easily so needed to be monitored.

Adan carefully threw her flower pedals down while Dylan made sure to smile at everyone looking, the rings still sitting on the little red pillow. Piper shared a look with Jason as Adan stuck her tongue out in concentration. Once everyone was in place I was able to take a short and nervous breath before the music started, signaling my turn.

I could feel Ernie squeeze my hand before we started to slowly walk. Everyone stood up once I was in sight. We didn't invite too many people, only family and Percy's close friends. There was barely twenty people in the chairs, most of which were there for Percy. I smiled nervously until I caught sight of red hair towards the back. The oracle smiled brightly and tipped her large hat at me before she disappeared.

I shut my eyes for a brief moment and tried to collect my thoughts. Anything that would have been crossing my mind vanished when my eyes met Percy. Ernie and I were halfway down the aisle but I found myself itching to be by my stupid Water's side.

He looked good dressed in a suit; and that goofy grin on his face just added to it. His green eyes were sparking as I'm sure mine were. When I reached the steps leading up to him Will smiled down at Ernie.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" He asked gazing down at my father figure. At the same time Ernie answered with Nico.

"We do." A chuckle rang out through our small audience as I shot a teasing glare at Nico. He shrugged and smiled cheekily. I kissed Ernie's cheek softly and whispered a thank you before reaching my hand out to meet Percy's.

I should have listened to what Will was saying. I might regret it later but once my hand touched Percy's I couldn't focus on anything else. Just Percy; my special, my soul mate, the father of my children! Just…My Percy. I only came back into the real world when I heard Will announce we would be giving our own vows.

Percy was going first. He chuckled a little breathlessly and gazed down at me lovingly. His thumb was rubbing my knuckle gently.

"I spent _so long _coming up with words to say to you. They just didn't seem enough. Words are just that; words. How were they supposed to show everyone here how much I love you? But I guess they'll have to do for now…Annabeth you're my everything. Coming to New York I never thought I'd find my true love here. I just wanted a place where I could use my water and I guess I did. We survived a_ war_ together; not many couples could say that."

We shared a look with our fellow Abnormals. They were all smiling at us softly. No matter where we went we would all be connected; a bond that is unbreakable.

"You're the mother of my children and my best friend. I'm lucky just to be standing here with you right now. And I know you've had a hard life and though you're strong enough to protect yourself; you've saved my butt enough times to show me that, I'll always be there to protect you. I'll always have your back through anything. I love you Annabeth; and that'll remain true until the day I die. And hopefully even after that."

I smiled, a full smile while Percy's Mother tried containing her sobs. Will gestured to me and I took a deep breath. It took me some time to think of the right things to say and I think I came up with something good.

My free hand reached up to lightly scratch the back of Percy's head. I could see his eyes start to flutter close so I halted my movements so he could stare me in the eyes. My eyes searched his for what seemed like hours. My eye orbs seemed to get lost in his green. Once I was sure my message was clear to him I gave him a gentle smile.

"I love you." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. He grinned and I knew he was resisting the urge to kiss me. Will smiled and looked out to the crowd.

"Now if anyone objects this union speak now or for-"

"Mommy!" Dylan cried from Jason's arms. My future cousin-in-law shot me a 'sorry' look before letting go of my son. He raced over to me and clung to my legs, looking up at me a little teary eyed. I sighed and let go of Percy's hand to pick him up.

Adan walked out of her spot to walk over to Percy. She wordlessly held her arms up. Percy smiled as he picked her up. He poked Dylan in the stomach making the small boy laugh.

"Now I don't know what you heard but Mommy's mine Bud." Dylan was still giggling as Will shook his head.

"I don't think that was an objection though it was cute." Everyone laughed and Percy and I continued the ceremony with the twins at our legs. Once the rings were on Percy and I both looked at Will expectantly. He chuckled and held up his hands in a defense pose.

"Sorry lovebirds I'll get on with it!" He composed himself, though he was still smiling. "With the power invested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you man and wife. Percy you may kiss your-"

Percy had already grabbed the back of my head pulling my lips to his. Through the cheering and the sound of my rapidly beating heart I could hear Will laugh.

"Oh erm wife!"

Just as Percy tilted his head to deepen the kiss two little voices from below us whined out.

"Ewww!" I pulled my lips away from Percy to grab Dylan again. Percy grabbed Adan as everyone started to clap.

"You think that's eww huh?" I started to pepper his small face with kisses. "Is this ew huh? Huh?" Dylan screaked with joy and his boyish laughter was almost too much to handle. I thought my face would be stuck with a permanent smile.

Percy balanced Adan on his hip as he reached his hand out to me. I took it and wasted no time in intertwining our fingers. Dylan adjusted on my hip but placed his head on my shoulder as Percy and I walked down the aisle finally as husband and wife.

0~0~0~0~0

Percy pulled me closer as we swayed silently. Couples were dancing around us but I could only focus on Percy. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Adan attempting to get Dylan to dance with her. I smiled as the small boy cave and took his sisters hand. Percy spun around and chuckled when he caught sight of the two.

"We've done a good job so far wouldn't you say so?" He asked me quietly. I pulled away slowly so I could look at him. I looked back at the twins who were now by Nico trying to make Echo smile.

"I would think so." I commented lightly. Percy squeezed my hand making me look at him. He kissed me sweetly but slow, as if he was trying to savior the moment.

"Thank you for all you've given me Annabeth. I couldn't be happier than I am right now."

I shook my head and started to run my hand through his hair.

"I should thank you. You helped save me from myself, my past. If it wasn't for you and your stubbornness we wouldn't be here now."

Adan was walking over to us now, a bright smile on her face. She called out to me and I bent down to her level.

"Mommy can I dance with Daddy too?" She asked innocently. I smiled and nodded my head looking back at Percy. He bent down a little to offer her his hand.

"May I have this dance my little fire?" The little girl lit up at the name and nodded happily. Percy let her stand on his toes as he started to waltz her around. I walked over to Dylan and grabbed his hand.

"Wanna dance with Mommy?" I asked him. He thought for a minute then glanced around. Once he saw Percy and Adan he nodded. I picked him up and he rested on hand on my shoulder, the other was in my hand.

I danced our way over to Percy and smiled when our eyes met. Adan giggled as Dylan smiled.

Everything was perfect and I would give anything to stay here forever. But I settled for making a mental picture. Though I knew I wouldn't ever forget the unbreakable happiness I felt in this single moment.

The war was over, the Amulet was destroyed and the Abnormals were safe for the time being. We could all relax and finally start enjoying the life we were meant to live. I had an amazing family and best friends. I had two wonderful kids and a loving husband. What more could I ask for?

Life is about moving on from the past but never forgetting it. I'll never forget what happened to me but I won't let it define me anymore. I've found peace with it and I'm able to move on. I'm ready for whatever else life is going to throw at me. I know I'll have my family behind me and Percy's hand right in mine along the way.

I'm ready for our new beginning.

* * *

**So I've never written a wedding scene before but hopefully that was okay. **

**Thank you to all who supported me. In any story just not this one! It means so much that you all enjoy what I'm putting out there! **

**Please review one final time for this story and keep a look out for the sequel tomorrow! **

**Love you guys**

**-Katie**


	10. Sequel Out!

**_Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know I posted the sequel! Its called The Next Generation! (Someone reviewed and came up with the name. I'll check who it was later!) But it's up and ready to be read! Be sure to check it out. It'll be the last story in the Abnormal AKA Controlling What's Inside world! _**

**_Hope you enjoy! _**

**_-Katie_**


End file.
